


Tetap Dalam Jiwa

by Eka_Kuchiki



Series: Koleksi Lagu Galau Senpai [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bahasa Indonesia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Gen, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eka_Kuchiki/pseuds/Eka_Kuchiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun seharusnya tahu.<br/>Malam<br/>Hujan<br/>Perpisahan<br/>.<br/>.<br/>(tapi jiwa mereka masih terkoneksi)<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>“Perasaanku untuk Hyung juga tidak akan pernah berubah.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tetap Dalam Jiwa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kopi_luwak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/gifts).



**.**

**.**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**Members (and ex-Member) of EXO are not mine, but God and themselves. I don’t take any profit from this fanfiction.**

**Tetap Dalam Jiwa © Eka Kuchiki**

**Warning: OOC (banget), plot sinetron dan ga jelas, pendek, dll. Ini bukan _songfic_. Cuma ngambil tema berdasarkan lagu galau koleksi Senpai di kantor saya.**

**.**

**.**

Langit hitam pekat di malam minggu, hujan deras di luar dan dingin merayap di dalam apartemen EXO.

Berbagai alasan dikemukakan Sehun untuk menarik selimutnya lebih awal. Persetan dengan makan malam yang disediakan Kyungsoo. Jomblo merana sepertinya lebih baik meringkuk di dalam hangatnya selimut daripada membayangkan hangatnya pelukan mantan—

_—apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun tidak pernah sekalut ini.

Semenjak berita bahwa Kris (‘Sekarang namanya Wu Yifan, bodoh!’ makinya dalam hati.) dan Luhan (mantan _~~pairing~~_ ‘kakaknya’) telah bebas dari ikatan kontrak SM Entertainment dan menjadi pemenang, ia mulai galau. Masalahnya, ia bukan galau karena dua mantan member EXO itu, tapi ia galau dengan ex-member EXO yang bernama Huang Zitao.

Sampai sekarang, Sehun diam-diam  menonton setiap music video Z.Tao (tentu saja ia mendengarkan lewat headset). Dan sampai sekarang, ia masih memantau kegiatan Tao lewat weibo dan instagramnya.

Sampai sekarang, status kontrak Tao dengan SM Entertainment masih abu-abu. Dan sampai sekarang, Sehun masih menyimpan nomor kontak Tao. **Hanya menyimpannya**.

_—terakhir kali ia menelepon nomor itu saat Tao menyatakan keluar dari EXO._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia masih ingat setahun lalu. EXO _comeback_ dengan lagu Call Me Baby hanya dengan sepuluh member. Saat comeback dengan lagu repackage Love Me Right, EXO hanya tampil bersembilan.

Ia masih ingat setahun lalu—tepatnya sebulan setelah _comeback_ album Call Me Baby.

Tao menangis sebelum ia mengucapkan kata perpisahan. Sehun tidak pernah tahu waktu itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia berbicara empat mata dengan Tao. Sampai akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa kata perpisahan itu mutlak dan tak bisa ditarik kembali.

“…Aku ingin bebas seperti Luhan- _ge_ dan Kris- _ge_.”

“Memangnya kenapa di EXO? Kau udah bosan ketemu aku?”

“Bukan begitu, Hun!” sentak Tao.  “Kamu nggak bakal ngerti kalau aku jelasin!”

“Hanya itu alasan kau keluar dari EXO?”

“Ada lagi. Tapi kurasa percuma saja.”

“Jelaskan atau aku tidak mau mengenalmu lagi.”

“Aku merasa dikekang, dan semua orang menyuruhku untuk keluar saja. Daripada harus bikin drama nggak jelas, lebih baik aku keluar. Semua orang mencap aku dan Yixing- _ge_  sama seperti Kris dan Luhan. Puas, Hun?”

Tangis Tao makin pecah. Tanpa suara, Sehun merelakan pundak kanannya basah oleh air mata pemuda bermata panda itu. Keesokan harinya, Sehun tidak melihat batang hidung Tao. Hanya berita dari berbagai sosial media bahwa Tao sedang di China untuk rehat akibat cedera di kakinya, berselang kemudian berita pemuda bermata panda itu keluar dari EXO.

_—sampai saat ini, Sehun masih belum menemukan alasan lain mengapa Tao memilih keluar dari EXO._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun benci untuk jujur dengan perasaannya. Ia mulai rindu dengan sandaran dan rangkulan di pundaknya. Bukan saat Baekhyun bersandar di bahunya. Bukan juga rangkulan Jongin atau Chanyeol. Tapi dari seseorang bernama Huang Zitao.

Kalau membicarakan Tao, dia adalah sosok kakak yang lebih tepat dipanggil adik karena manjanya tidak ketulungan. Kalau bicara siapa ‘anak bungsu’ di EXO, rasanya Tao lebih layak menyandang panggilan ‘anak bungsu”  ketimbang dirinya.

Sebagai ‘anak bungsu’ dari dua subunit EXO, mereka berdua mulai berbagi peran. Sehun mendengarkan setiap keluh kesah Tao. Saat posisinya sebagai ‘anak bungsu’ mulai terasa menyebalkan, Tao adalah teman terbaik untuk berbagi pendapat.

_—di dalam pikiran Sehun, ia hanya ingin bersandar di pundak Tao._

.

.

.

Lamunan Sehun bubar jalan. Suara pintu berderit dan suara Joonmyun mengagetkannya. Wajah leader EXO itu nampak khawatir

“Kamu tidur, Hun?” Alis Joonmyun naik sebelah, “Jam segini? Kamu sakit?”

Sehun menggeleng. “Ngantuk, Hyung. Aku mau tidur.” ia menarik selimutnya sampai seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi kain selimut.

“Eh, nggak makan malam dulu?”

“Lagi nggak lapar.”

“Ya udah. kalau mau makan, ada jajangmyun di kulkas. Jangan lupa dipanasin dulu di _microwave_.”

Rasa gengsi membuat Sehun malas beranjak sampai Joonmyun keluar dari kamar. Sialnya, perut tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Sehun menyibak selimutnya, lalu beranjak menuju dapur.

Saat ia kembali masuk ke kamar, ia mengecek ponselnya. Sepasang matanya membelalak tidak percaya. Satu pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor yang setahun lalu tak pernah dihubunginya.

_“Hai, Sehun. Coba cek instagramku.”_

Sehun langsung membuka akun instagram hztttao. Ada sebuah gambar sunset dan dibawahnya tulisan hangul yang tidak asing baginya.

_“Gomawo, Saranghaeyo.”_

“Tao- _hyung_ , buat apa pesan tadi?”

“Kapan kita bisa ketemu lagi, Hun?”

“Tidak tahu.”

“Kalau satu panggung?”

“Mustahil, _Hyung_!”

Tawa meledak dari Tao. Sehun memberengut, namun wajah tampannya berubah serius saat tawa Tao berhenti.

“Terima kasih sudah menyediakan sandaran buatku, Sehun-ah,” Jeda helaan napas terdengar dari seberang telepon, “cintaku masih seperti dulu.”

“Jangan terlalu puitis, _Hyung_! Kau membuatku merinding.”

“Tapi aku serius, Oh Sehun!”

Malam ini hujan masih deras dan langit masih hitam pekat. Tapi setidaknya, ada satu titik terang yang terlihat di mata Sehun. Ia tahu apa yang harus dikatakan sebagai penutup pembicaraan mereka.

_“Perasaanku untuk Hyung juga tidak akan pernah berubah.”_

**.**

**[Selesai]**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Eka’s Note: Makasih buat @kopi_luwak atas racun SeTao. Makasih buat senpai atas koleksi lagu galau Isyana dan teman-teman. Saya jadi punya ide buat bikin fanfic. #ea
> 
> Tenang aja, Luziden Traumen bakal saya kerjain. Ini fanfic (walaupun lebih kayak curcol gaje -_-) buat pemanasan setelah setahun lebih nggak nulis fanfic. 
> 
> Makasih udah membaca. ^_^


End file.
